


You Went Through My Window

by thathelpfulstranger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathelpfulstranger/pseuds/thathelpfulstranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Maria and Natasha met before? Maria's 15 years old and only looking for something to eat, God have mercy on what she'll really find. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Innocent flirtings with PG-13 thoughts ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Went Through My Window

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make this quick so you don't judge me for long notes in future:
> 
> First fic EVER, sorry in advance for any mistakes no beta, no timeline or anything but I was going for 80's? I don't know. Also I have NO IDEA how to add line breaks so I used my own. Thank you. 
> 
> Please be gentle. ("•__•) Enjoy!

Maria was hungry. 

Well she wasn't hungry, but as her Mom would say, It's not called being hungry darling, it's called being bored. Which would only lead to her Mama saying, No it's called showing-just-how-amazing-mama's-cooking-is-which-leads-to-anyone-wanting-more. To which that would lead to her Mom laughing and kissing her dear wife. 

Parents and Intimacy....Not a good mixture.

But that's besides the point, Maria was still hungry and was now silently sliding down the bannisters, because she knows that her Mom somehow made all the steps creak and that since then, she's been pretty sure her Mom's not like any ordinary Mom's.

So. 

Finally on the floor, she makes her way to the kitchen, carefully manoeuvring past the desk in the hallway in complete pitch dark and making her into the room. Sighing of relief she heads over to the fridge, opening and peering inside for anything that would happen to sate her burning hunger. 

Okay that was a little over dramatic, but hey, her mama's an actress, it's in her blood, alright?

Okay. 

Mama's leftover 'Penne Surprise'. 

Nope, wayyy too much sauce. 

Peach yogurt. 

Ew. Another great reason as to why she's definitely sure her Mom is not ordinary. 

Apple Pie. 

Oooh, maybe I'll eat thi-

**Reserved for Peggy Carter's Lunch... ******

**Hands off Maria. ******

**-Mama x ******

Gee, Mama I thought you were on my side, Okay moving on. 

Croissant. 

Nah. 

Prepared-Dough balls. 

Too long to make. 

Window just opened. 

Eh. 

Creme Brûlée 

Too much dairy. 

Wait.

Window just opened?

Turning around, her back to the inside of the fridge, she sees a woman...

On the window sill, with one leg over and two hands holding onto the sides. 

Now normally, the right thing to do would be run out of the room, screaming your head off alerting a burglar in your house. 

But as you can see Maria, is not normal, (I mean c'mon she has two lesbian mothers—who mind you, one of them is a/was a actress and one of them is/was working in a telephone company—alongside the fact she doesn't have either of their surnames for some unknown reason (Hill is the worst choice for a surname) and that her uncle, not really her uncle, is Howard Stark and that she goes to his place every Sunday because it's the only place outside she's actually allowed to go, did she also forget to mention she's also homeschooled? For unknown reasons...again?

So yeah, not normal. 

Which brings back Maria, still staring at the intruder (who said she was a burglar? She might not be here to steal) who is also staring back. 

"Who are you", 15 year-old Maria asks, back still facing the fridge, answering the question as to why her back was beginning to feel numb. 

The intruder, did she forget to mention she was red-headed? Like, really, really red. It's not like she doesn't like red hair but...it's just strongly red. Like, when you have a red crayon and you just keep going over and over it, again and again. 

What is she doing? She should be concentrating on the intruder not her hair. Jesus Christ, she was pretty sure she gained her Mama's zoning-outness when she was her age. 

Back to the Red-headed Intruder. 

Who was now looking at her, with a blank face, while her eyes showed surprise and something else. 

Those eyes. God, forget the hair, those eyes were like the greenest things she had ever seen, it was like this girl was looking into her soul. It's actually kind of terrifying, like she's trying to unlock all the secrets in Maria's head. But still strangely kind of sexy, like she's staring into Maria's soul and giving that _'I'm a sexy stranger with red-hot hair and seductive green eyes, ravish me with your ton– ___

Well, that just got a little PG-13, good thing Maria's fifteen years old then–

Intruder. In. Her. House. And. She's. Thinking. About. This. 

Oh lord, if this was a test to save all humanity by not zoning out, she would've probably just killed her entire race by now. 

Shaking her head, she looks back to the intruder who is still looking at her but this time she's looks like she's–

Looks like Maria isn't the only person to zone out then. 

Smirking to herself, she gives a little cough into her fist catching the intruders attention, who now shakes their head, or at least looks like they did and–did they just blush!?!

Not the point. 

Finally stepping out of the fridges door, her back is probably like an icicle now, she closes it and crosses her arms, tilting her head up, her back straightening up, her eyes turn into slits, she looks at the intruder and says in her most 'I mean business voice'. 

"If you don't tell me who you are, I'm calling the police" 

Damn, wouldn't her Mom be proud. 

However this only brings the intruder to smirk, completely crumbling Maria's in-control-of-the-situation posture, and make their way to the chair, (when did she get out of the window?) and sit down grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, chomping down on it, the slight crunch of the apple in her mouth squishing together. 

"The name's Natalia Romanov, but you can call me Natasha, cutie."

Holy shit, when did God start deciding to give people like her such sexy voices? Totally unfair. Also, she hates being called cutie, her uncle-not-so-uncle Stark does the exact same thing and she'll be damned to let a complete stranger do the same. 

"Well Natasha, you should get out of here before I call the police, I'm pretty sure your breaking and entering and that's illegal"

"I didn't break anything and believe it or not but I actually helped build this place, cutie"

"Yeah, well I don't see any builders doing anything like this and stop calling me cutie, I have a name"

"Mind telling me it?"

"I've been told your not supposed to speak to strangers"

"Well your doing a pretty bad job at that so far"

"Says the one who just broke into my house"

Then she laughs and it's not like one of those high pitched ones women are supposed to have, no, it's like this deep throat one and it's kinda like a chuckle, but man is it hot.

"I like you cutie, you've got sass, just like your Mom"

Wait did she just say my Mom? Does she know my Mom then? How does she know my Mom? Does that mean she knows my Mama?  
Does she know that I have two Mothers? Because not a lot of people are supposed to know that, like only 7 people know and that's including Maria and her Mothers.

Oh god, is she here to kill her parents?

Or worse, is she here to kill her?

She must of noticed the panic on Maria's face when Natasha starts shaking her head, smiling. 

"I'm not here to kill you or anything cutie, just came here to say Hello"

Okay, so she may have seen her panic a little, who can blame her? A woman came into her house proclaiming her knowledge of her two homosexual parents, in the middle of the night. 

Is the light still off? Thank goodness for her never being afraid of the dark. 

Pretending to act cool and still regain what control she has in the current predicament, she coughs into her hand, a blush appearing into her cheeks. 

"Yeah, well your not exactly doing the best job of showing it, I mean you couldn't have come to tomorrow? You know in the day? like normal people?" 

"Well cutie, I'm not normal people"

"What do you mean?" 

"It doesn't matter, besides I was just leaving anyway"

Wait, did she just say leaving?

Maria couldn't figure out if she was sad or if she was happy. Yes, they just met and yes, they're conversation was somewhat the weirdest, shortest conversation she's had but still she couldn't help but have butterflies, not really strong ones anyway, but they were there for some reason. 

Her brow crinkled in confusion as she watched Natasha throw the apple core away, it perfectly landing into the bin, which was impossible because in all her 13 years of living here (when she was born she lived in Washington D.C. for two years) she was pretty sure she couldn't do that. 

"Y-y-you can't leave!"

Natasha turned, her eyebrow raised in a perfect arch, "I can't?"

Maria nodded, pointing at her retreating body, "Yeah, you can't because you broke the law!"

Natasha's lips pursed as her brow crinkled, looking at Maria, "Wouldn't it be better if I left?"

"Yeah, but you need to serve justice or something"

Rolling her eyes, (which Maria found quite rude), her leg already halfway out of the window, hands bracing the bottom of the window sill, she smirked, "Well then I guess I'll take the something then" Leaning back out of the window, her left leg gone with her, she closed the window and leapt out into the night. Running to the window, Maria whipped open the window, peering out her eyes wincing into the darkness of her back garden, sighting out for a glimpse of that red-hot hai–

"Maria, darling what are you doing?"

**Thump**

"Ow, fuck", Maria whispers silently, rubbing her neck, damn her for not realising how far her head was outside, she pulls it slowly back inside, closing the window and slowly facing to her Mom. 

"Oh, hey Mom"

"Maria, whatever for were you sticking your head outside the window?", her Mom, who was wrapped up in a blue robe, feet in slippers, her hand over the light-switch. 

God is she done for. 

"Oh, I was just getting some fresh air, Mom."

Good one Maria. 

"Fresh air? At 3'o'clock in the morning, shouldn't you be asleep?", her Mom enquires her, head slightly tilting and eyes forming into suspicious slits. 

"Well, I was hungry so I came downstairs to find some food but then I wasn't hungry and just really wanted some fresh air, so I opened the window and stuck my head out of it, for some you know, fresh air."

Her Mom nodded her head slowly, "Oh, it's just I thought I heard some talking down here."

"Nope! No talking down here, mother probably some drunk down the street or somethin'"

Brow crinkling in thought, her Mom let out a huff of air, "Well, then you should be of to bed then", walking over to Maria, she smiled affectionately and gave Maria a hug, kissing the top of her head, cheek resting a top of it. 

"Love you darling"

Maria brought her arms around her mother, smiling warmly. 

"Love you too Mom"

Giving a squeeze, she leaned out of the hug, an obvious sign saying 'I've had enough let go of me' and smiled at her Mom, "Night Mom"

"Night darling"

Walking back out of the kitchen her, mother called out, glancing over her shoulder, "Remember to switch of the light"

"Will do, Mom!" 

Nodding her Mom walked upstairs, the creak of the stairs alerting her of mothers return to bed. Sighing in relief, she turned back around, eyes facing back into the garden. 

Nothing. 

Sighing again of what sounded of disappointment almost, she pushed herself of the sill, hand brushing what felt like paper. Looking down she saw a note, grasping the paper she lifted it up into the light, eyes tracing the cursive handwriting of what appeared to be addressed to her. 

_Cutie ___

_Never got your name, but I will someday, we'll meet again, I'm sure of it, till then._

_Natasha x ___

_PS: please don't tell your parents I visited, trust me not a good idea._

Chuckling, she folded the paper, slipping it into her pyjama shorts, and skipped out of the kitchen. It was only halfway into bed, did she realise. 

 

She was still hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I changed Tony's name to Howard, reason being that would make Tony like 70 years old, so yeah, error on my part. :D sorry!


End file.
